


Two Truths

by nekonexus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two enduring truths in Zuko's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Truths

There are two enduring truths in Zuko's world.

Uncle loves him like his own son. Perhaps even as much as Zuko's own mother did, once, but he only remembers her in dreams, in the moments between waking and sleeping, when his subconscious mind overrides his restless thoughts. In some ways, she is less than a memory.

Azula always lies.

They are not easily forgotten truths, and yet one or the other seems to slip his mind just when he needs it most. They balance and oppose when they should work in harmony.

Uncle loves him, but Azula...

Azula always lies.


End file.
